Taken
by AmbroseRollinsFan
Summary: Dean Ambrose was taking hostage by Finn Balor's right hand man Roman Reigns since he took down Finn. Seth Rollins and him are detectives as well as police officers, and Dean is loved by all of his co workers. There is nothing Seth won't do to bring his boyfriend home, and will take down Roman in the progress as twists and turns are going to happen to save Dean.


Chapter 1

Dean woke up, and he couldn't move. He looked around, and saw that he was chained up with his shirt off. He was bleeding, and he had a spliting headache. He didn't recall anything happening, and he scanned the room looking for his badge and gun. He heard footsteps coming down the steps of the darken room, and he shallowed hard. The door opened, and he saw a shadow come into the room shutting the door behind them. The figure moved into the light, and his mouth dropped as he couldn't believe it. He shook his head a bit, and ended up getting slapped hard across his face.

"Aw, Dean your awake." "Are you looking for something?"

"Why are you doing this Roman?"

"You want to know why it is cause you and your partner took down my boss, and I want revenge."

"Did you do something to Seth?"

"Of course not, and your lover boy will get a note as he won't be seeing you for a long time."

Dean and Seth are partners working for the police department, and they are detectives as well in their own agency. Dean just busted Finn Balor for murder on different occassions, and didn't make it easy for Dean and Seth to catch him which they finally did having done a lot of late night shifts. They was more then partners, and they became lovers. They started off as friends, and that deveolped into what they are now. They been together for 3 months, and they even moved in together. They coudln't stand being away from each other, and Dean was on his way home to surprise Seth that was until he got taking. He don't remember much except being dragged into a car, and the pain his head was feeling has to come from getting hit with the head with a hard object knocking him unconscious. Roman walks closer to him, and ran his hand down his body as Dean shivered not liking this at all only Seth could touch him.

"Stop, you can't touch me like this."

"Oh, yes I can as I will do whatever I want to you as there is nothing you can do about it cop."

Roman lifted his chin, and forcefully kissed him as he got his hand into Dean's blue jeans letting his hand do the work as Dean struggled. Roman slapped him hard across his face again, and grabbed his cheeks hard making him look at him.

"Struggling won't help you at all, and you might as well enjoy it cause I am going to have fun with you anyway Dean."

"No."

Roman loved totouring his victims, and Dean was no excepting. He undone his blue jeans, and got them off. Dean fought with all his might, and Roman laughed at the way Dean tried to fight it as it was so cute. Roman pulled down Dean's underwear, and turns him around as he got himself fixed as he licks his lips knowing there was nothing Dean to do to stop this as he was chained up real good as his hands were handcuffed behind his back.

"Don't do this please."

"To bad, and you will like it."

"Noooooooooo."

Roman grabbed Dean's hair hard pulling his head back as he held onto it, and entered him. He moved in and out of him, and Dean screamed in pain not liking this at all as he let his thoughts drift to Seth. Roman got violent and rough, and Dean shuts his eyes as tears were falling from his eyes. After Roman was done he walks over to the water hose. He turns it on, and washed Dean off as Dean screamed as it burned. Roman dried him off, and put his underwear and blue jeans back on. He cleaned himself up, and pulled his pants back up. He watched Dean cry hard, and licks his lips again as he loved seeing him in agony.

"Mm you were so amazing, and I can see why Seth is with you."

"Seth is way better then you, and you will never be Seth Rollins."

Roman picks up a sledgehammer, and hits Dean in the head with it making it bleed. Dean now knows what he was hit with, and the headache was back. He screamed out, and he was put right back out. Roman left the room, and walks inside of another room. He sits down at his desk, and starts writing the note as he laughed while doing so.

The sun came through the window, and Seth woke up. He sat up, and stretched his arms out. He got out of bed, and walks inside of the bathroom. He took a warm shower, and out. He dries off, and put his stuff on. He goes back in the bedroom, and put on clean clothes. He picks up his badge and gun, and put them on. He leaves the room, and goes downstairs. Kevin meets him in the kitchen, and he gets the dog food out. He puts some in the dog bowl, and fixes his some scrabbled eggs, toast, and some black coffee to drink. He pets Kevin, and he looked up at him sad.

"I know I miss Dean too boy, and I am going to find him."

Seth washed his hands, and got out a plate. He put his food on it, and he buttered his toast. He poured him some black coffee, and put some sugar in it. He added some ice to cool it down, and ate his breakfast. He picks up his cell phone, and checked his messages. He got a message from the commissioner, and he replied to it. After he finished eating he threw the paper plate and plastic spoon away. He washed his hands again, and dries them off. He picks up his car keys, and walks out of the house. He locks up, and gets in his car. He drives, and he has a cup of coffee that he fixed on his way out. He heads to headquaters, and parks his car. He gets out, and walks inside. He sets his cup of coffee on his desk, and heads to the commissioner's office.

"Rollins, it is good that you are here."

"Is there any news?"

"Not yet, and we all miss Dean as we want to get him back."

Seth had found the engagement ring, and Dean was going to propose to him the night he was taking. He was going to say yes, and he makes Dean happy. Right now he felt sad and angry that someone took him, and he would do anything to get him back. Kevin even missed him, and everyone at the department missed him.

"We will find him, and find out who took him."

"I know that, and I am not sure who would take him."

"If anyone knows the answer to that is Finn, and go in there and question him."

Seth nodded, and walks inside where the cells are at. He goes down to Finn's cell, and unlocks the door. He walks inside, and shuts it. He sits down at the table, and glared at Finn with confliction in his brown eyes.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit Detective Rollins?"

"Drop the attitude Finn, and I want to know who took Dean as I want to know now."

"Temper, temper now I do know who took your precious Dean."

"Who is it asshole?"

"No other then my right hand man Roman Reigns."

Seth's eyes went wide, and he stormed out of there locking the door back up. He was pissed now, and barged into Randy's office on a mission. Randy could tell that Seth wasn't happy, and the look on his face also told he knew who took Dean.

"Did Finn tell you who took Dean?"

"Yes, he sure did it is his right hand man Roman Reigns." "He has my boyfriend, and there is no telling what he is doing to him."

"Calm down Seth, and we will take him down and rescue Dean."

"I can't calm down that bastard could be doing awful stuff to Dean, and I am going to kill him."

"Alright, you are going to team with AJ for this case."

AJ Styles is the one that introduced Seth to Dean, and he is their best friend. He knew that Dean and Seth were by far the best detectives out of all of them combined, and he worked with them in a lot of their cases, and he could get them to calm down when they are upset. Seth walks out of the office, and sits down at his desk. He takes a look at Dean's picture, and slammed his fists on his desk.

"I will get you back baby, and I miss you so much." "I swear if that asshole hurt you, then all hell is going to break loose."

He takes a deep breath, and AJ got to his desk. Seth looked up, and his face was red from getting so upset. He hated Roman with a passion, and they tried taking him down a few times which he always got away. He brushed a strand of his long black hair out of his face, and his brown eyes were red from crying ever since he woke up with Dean out being by his side that night as it still runs through his head. 


End file.
